


Tell me it’s a dream and I won’t wake up

by serenesage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just two gays sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/pseuds/serenesage
Summary: One shot where Kuro and Keito happen to end up sharing a bed together.





	Tell me it’s a dream and I won’t wake up

Kuro sat on the bed, surprisingly being the first one to get into it, and fiddled with something on his phone as he waited. He could hear the running water from the bathroom which reminded him he had invited Keito over when he had experienced a sudden change of plans, and somehow he ended up staying the night. Kuro had suggested it in the first place, it was cold and the sun was setting, and Keito didn't have a ride home. Naturally, Kuro invited Keito over to his house for his own boyfriend's well being, but Keito was Keito so... getting him to agree to sleep in Kuro's bed instead of on the couch or on the floor was a pain in the ass. They were dating, so there was nothing wrong with them sleeping together, right?

Quiet footsteps that he almost instantly recognized made him look up from his phone, noticing Keito had walked into the room. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was wet and not completely parted either, which was a look Kuro hadn’t often seen on Keito. It was rare for him ever to catch Keito in the morning, Keito getting up so early always got in the way of it, so this was almost comparable to an actual blessing. He also had no glasses on, Kuro quickly notices, as he almost trips while stumbling over to the bed.

“They fit ya fine...?” he questioned, seeing Keito in his own pajamas caused something to flutter in his stomach. Keito had buttoned up the majority of his shirt, besides his collar. His boyfriend, in his borrowed clothes, and having his collarbones out for Kuro to stare at really didn't help the situation, either, as he felt the heat rising to his face.

“Ah, yeah, they’re fine. A little loose, but thank you.” Keito almost plopped down onto the bed, discarding his towel into the clothes basket, pulling his legs up onto the bed. “I thought your house would be warmer than mine...” Keito pulls the blanket over himself. He sounds like a complaining kid, and Kuro can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend.

“Sorry, but it’s the middle of the winter, you know? ... Not much I can do for ya there but try to keep you warm myself.” Kuro bends to the right just as he plugs in his dying phone using the cord on the bedside table near him, then laying his head back on his pillow.

“It’s no real issue, I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Keito sighs as he properly lays down on the bed, and then turns onto his side. He’s facing away from Kuro. By 'worse conditions' Kuro was hoping he hadn’t meant sleeping at school, but that was most likely the case here…

A few minutes of silence pass as Kuro scrolls through nothing interesting on his phone before he speaks up, noticing Keito's quiet breathing had slowed. Is he trying to fall asleep...?

“You sleeping this early..?” Kuro says as he pokes Keito in the back, and holds back a laugh as he sees Keito visibly jump. It was then made pretty clear that, yes, he was trying to sleep.

“Have you forgotten I’m used to sleeping earlier than this...?” Oh. Yeah. This was another pain in the ass thing about Keito. He was some nerd who kept a bedtime into his high school days. Kuro turned to face the clock. Twenty-two thirty. 

“Oh, right. It's way past your... bedtime... you should get plenty of rest, then. G’night, boss.” Kuro shuts off the lamp, setting an alarm and placing his phone down on the nightstand. He didn’t want to keep Keito up with the light from his phone, so…

"Don't mock me for trying to get a good amount of sleep... You should go to bed soon, too." Keito sighs and shifts onto his back. "How late were you even up last night...? And why did you text me at about midnight? I'm hoping you went to sleep soon after that..." Kuro really doesn't want to say he was up till almost two in the morning watching something on TV he honestly couldn't remember. Keito getting onto him when he was that sleepy sounding would be cute though....

"Doesn't matter, I got enough sleep. You're the one who should rest up about now." Although Keito lecturing him right now would be something Kuro would find cute, his boyfriend was the annoying nagging type so he could see himself staying up another thirty minutes while Keito lectured him quite easily, which definitely wasn't what Keito needed.

"So should you, even you need to rest yourself at times." He wasn't expecting a remark from Keito to come so quickly. Kuro pulls the blanket over himself, noticing a sort of tired sounding grumble come from Keito as the cold air swept underneath the bedsheets.

"Listen, I'll go to sleep early tonight, just for you. Got it?" He squishes Keito's left cheek before laying down on his side, facing Keito, almost practically burying his head in his pillow. It's not like Kuro naturally has a two-person bed, so it's expectedly cramped now that he's noticed it. He hopes he doesn't kick Keito off the bed in a worst-case scenario, knowing other nights where this exactly happened and as you'd expect, Keito wasn't exactly the brightest about having been forcefully woken up by a cold floor.

"Well, goodnight then, Kiryu. Hope you sleep well.” Keito shifts around on the bed, probably noticing by now how Kuro has been laying awfully close to him, to the point where their waists are almost touching. Kuro tangles their legs together, squeezing closer to Keito. He would prefer if Keito were facing him, but big spooning Keito isn’t any less intimate. He then wraps his hands around Keito’s waist, squeezing him and burying his face into his neck. He smells nice, seeing as he just took a shower.

“Kiryu what on earth are you-" Keito sputters, before being cut off by Kuro's tight grip on his waist and Kuro placing a small kiss near his shoulder. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't make any moves on Keito while having him right in his grip?

“Just makin' sure you get the appreciation you deserve, boss. You said you were cold, right?” He notices his warm breath sends a shiver down Keito's spine. Kuro is practically Keito's own space heater at this point, and it's not like he minds serving this role.

“That didn’t mean I wanted you to...-" Keito's clearly flustered, which makes Kuro hold back a laugh. 

“Relax, it’s just cuddlin’. My lil’ sis is home, I wouldn’t try anythin’ with her around.” Keito lets out an aggravating sounding sigh, but it’s all just because he’s clearly embarrassed. Kuro breathes in his scent, it’s comforting, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Keito’s so close to him that he can hear his breathing, and it’s a blessing. “Just, just make sure you don’t fall asleep attached to me, then. I wouldn’t be able to pull you off, you muscle freak.”

“Is that so bad? I can’t see anything wrong with me sleeping like this." Kuro chuckles against his neck and tightens his grip on Keito's waist. “But I’m serious, boss. It’s nice bein’ this close to you...” he can't help but kiss Keito about three more times, each kiss aimed higher up his neck, almost reaching his chin.

“Quit that, you’re embarrassing me....” He sounds drowsy and flustered at the same time, and Kuro really wishes he could see his expression right now.

Though, Kuro can’t help but realize Keito had entwined their fingers, locking them together in yet another way.

**Author's Note:**

> ( i frantically spill my kurokeis everywhere) Thank you so much for reading i hope it's not too ooc? this is my first fic of them i've decided to post noticing recently how many kurokei fics have been coming out so i wanted to help the tag out as well
> 
>  
> 
> EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO MY FRIENDS WAD AND JACKSON FOR HELPING ME FIX UP ERRORS IN MY FIC I love you guys


End file.
